Harry Potter and The Rest of His Life
by LitChic007
Summary: After the final battle the Boy Who Lived finds himself staring his future right in the face. Begins the summer following the battle and follows Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the gang into the rest of their lives.
1. A Letter from Hogwarts

Harry had spent every day since the war in the Burrow. He was relishing the feeling of family and belonging that he had never had before. And of course, Ginny being close by wasn't exactly a negative. However, they couldn't stay put forever, the summer was winding down and soon Ginny would be back to Hogwarts, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry to question where exactly they were. They hadn't ever officially dropped out of Hogwarts, but they had missed their entire seventh year. Hermione especially was heartbroken about missing her NEWTS.

"I mean, clearly what we did was more important than any test," she had explained just the other day, for what was most likely the thousandth time, "all I'm saying is that any legitimate place of work requires excellent NEWTS, and we have none."

Ron had just rolled his eyes, "Come on Hermione, we defeated the Dark Lord and you're sad because you missed another opportunity to prove how brilliant you are."

Love had not dimmed their bickering and Harry had developed a habit of leaving the room when conversations of this nature cropped up. Though if he were honest, he did understand where Hermione was coming from. He wanted to be an Auror, something he would have needed outstanding NEWTS for, he knew it was a long shot, but with no NEWTS, it might as well have been an impossibility.

Now the day had finally come when they could no longer ignore the issues facing them. Ginny's Hogwarts letter had arrived. However, it was not alone; three more owls tailed Ginny's, a letter for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry read and reread his letter at least four times before trusting himself to speak.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

Aware as we are of your desires to continue on in the profession of an Auror, and even more so aware of the extraordinary circumstances preventing you to participate in your NEWT year, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to make you an offer.

In the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts, we find ourselves once again lacking a professor in the Defense against the Dark Arts. The position of professor is often restricted to much older wizards; however, we feel your experience outweighs your youth. If you were to accept this position, you would be brought on as a full time staff member, and could choose at any time, after serving one full year as professor, to sit for your NEWTS.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress"

After allowing the message to sink slowly into his mind, he lifted his eyes to see Hermione and Ron gaping equally as shocked at their own letters.

Hermione spoke, breaking the silence, just barely a whisper, "They want me to teach Transfiguration."

This jolted Ron out of his silence, "Transfiguration? That's the hardest class there is! Course, they'd want you to teach it. You're brilliant."

Hermione blushed and Harry suddenly felt like he was interrupting a private moment. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Ron diverted his gaze back at his letter, "Did either of you see Madam Hooch at the battle?"

Harry, who generally tried to repress the images from that night, made a conscious effort to recall, "Not that I remember, but I was a bit busy. Why'd you ask?"

Ron shrugged, "Apparently she's injured, nothing life threatening, they want me to teach the 1st years to fly."

Hermione grinned at him, "You'd be great at that Ron."

But he just shrugged, "Not really sure why they didn't give that one to Harry," he gestured toward where Harry stood, still grasping his letter with white knuckles, "just saying mate, you could fly circles around me."

Harry smiled half-heartedly, "They asked me to teach Defense against the Dark Arts…"

The room went silent until finally Ron spoke up, "Well you aren't going to do it are you? That position is cursed!"

"Come off it Ron!" Hermione chastised him, "Voldemort is gone, that job is no more dangerous than the ones we were offered."

Ron still balked at the mention of Voldemort's name, but handled it better than he had before, ignoring Hermione's reprimand he looked pointedly at Harry, "You aren't going to take it are you?"

Harry glanced back down at the paper, his future staring him in the face, he smiled, "Yeah, I think I am."

Just then, Ginny came bounding into the kitchen, her long red hair flying haphazardly behind her, a grin on her face, clutching her letter in her hands along with a familiar badge with a large P emblazoned upon it, "Look! I'm a prefect! I was sure with all the rules I broke last year I'd be out for sure!"

Harry raised his brow in surprise, "I can't believe you're so excited about his, figured you'd take the Fred and George outlook on being a prefect."

Ginny tossed him a disparaging glance, "I can be responsible when I like," she broke out into a mischievous grin, "Besides now I might actually get my own owl."

Harry wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead, "Now that's the Ginny I know, but congratulations nonetheless."

Ron smirked, "Better cut that out, I don't think Hogwarts looks fondly upon Professors and students fraternizing."

Ginny looked up confused, but Harry just shook his head, "I'll explain in a bit."


	2. Back to Hogwarts

As the majority of the Burrow's inhabitants prepared to set off for Hogwarts for yet another year, it was just as hectic as it had ever been. Ginny had indeed received an owl of her own for achieving prefect, a medium sized barn owl she lovingly named Adelpha. Adelpha was exceedingly well tempered and intelligent, unless Pigwidgeon was in the room. Pig drove her mad and as the Weasley's rushed to prepare for the trip to Hogwarts, Adelpha's screeches echoed through the house, accented by Pigwidgeon's higher pitched squeaks.

Hermione was particularly irritated by this development as she more than anyone was obsessing over her new teaching position. Ginny had complained to Harry more than once about the difficulty of the transfiguration texts Hermione had assigned, though there wasn't much Harry could do. Hermione spent the majority of her time reading up on the texts and transfiguring anything within her wands reach. She consistently referred to the owls as a distraction, and often refused to stay in the house, preferring to walk past the garden on sunny days and study outdoors. With their trip back to Hogwarts the following morning, Ron tried to persuade Hermione to put the books down for just a few hours.

"What do you honestly think you're going to absorb in the next few hours that you don't already know?" He argued, "You're the smartest one anyway, plus you're the professor, no one's testing you, they won't know if you haven't studied."

She simply shook her head in a huff, "Easy enough for you Ron, as long as your students manage to stay upright you're golden, I'm following McGonagall, I have to be flawless."

There was a tenderness in Ron's eyes that Harry had begun to recognize as his sign to leave, and just as he slipped from the room he heard him respond, "But you are flawless."

Ginny caught him on the stairs, pressing her lips onto his in a way that he knew he would never tire of. She pulled back and winked, "Hey professor, want to fraternize?"

Harry shook his head, suppressing a grin, "Ginny Weasley, you are more trouble than I expected. You're going to get me fired."

Ginny just grinned impishly, "Don't worry Harry, I won't do anything to jeopardize your position… unless you're willing to offer extra credit."

Harry sighed, realizing he was fighting a losing battle and leaned in to give her a kiss, "You would be truly frightening if I didn't love you so much."

It was Ron who ruined the moment, calling up the stairs, "Stop snogging my sister Potter, or we'll have to launch an investigation about your behavior when it comes to the students!"

Ginny flushed scarlet and shouted back, "I believe there's a rule against dating your co-workers Ronald, I wouldn't be so bold if I were you."

Harry chuckled and wrapped her in a hug, still surprised that he was allowed this much happiness in life.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley escorted Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to platform 9 ¾ . She fussed the whole way there, bursting at the seams that her last baby and only daughter was a prefect just like all her older brothers (conveniently forgetting about George and Fred once more).

"Oh Ginny, I'm so proud!" she lowered her gaze and looked slightly more stern, "Make me proud. Don't go off pulling pranks, you got away with that nonsense before, but there's no war to be fighting now, and no excuse not to be perfectly behaved."

Harry hid his laughter beneath a bout of fake coughing, knowing full and well that Ginny had no intentions of staying out of trouble this year. He sobered up quickly though as Mrs. Weasley turned her gaze onto him.

"And you," she grabbed his shoulders in a motherly fashion, "You have a fantastic year, but you look out for Ginny, you saved the world, don't pretend like you aren't capable of keeping one girl out of trouble."

"Harry _is _her trouble." Ron mumbled under his breath, but the Hogwarts Express drowned him out as it whistled, a signal for all passengers to board.

They filed onto the train after tearful goodbye's from Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Harry, and Hermione secured a cabin while Ginny reported to the prefects cabin.

Hermione settled herself in, pulling a book from her briefcase, eliciting a groan from Ron.

"You're not going to read on the train are you? You weren't even this crazy when you were the student!"

Hermione sniffed and shook her head, "I am not crazy, I want to be prepared, unlike some people."

This time her glare was directed at Harry, who pretended to have missed it. He was perfectly aware of Hermione's opinion on his decision to not assign a Defense Against the Dark Arts text book. However, he believed that just like fighting the Dark Arts, you couldn't learn to defend yourself against them from a book, you needed to actually experience it. Not when you'd studied and practiced and prepared, but when you were completely unaware of what was coming and you had to think on your feet. That was true Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione disagreed, she called it lazy.

Ron shook his head, smartly keeping his nose out of another argument, and pulled some chocolate frogs from his trunk, handing one to Harry, "Wouldn't be a Hogwarts Express ride without them."

Harry grinned, ripping his open. He heard Hermione sigh, but he knew she too was glad to be heading back to Hogwarts. Their home.


	3. A New Perspective

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taken up to the castle in a separate carriage than the rest of the students, and arrived at the Great Hall prior to it becoming full. Professor McGonagall greeted them at the door, leading them up to the front of the hall where they would spend the feast. She grinned as she showed them to their seats, a rare occurrence for her, and shook their hands.

"Potter, or should I say, Professor, I am so glad you took the position, we are all thrilled to see what you have in store for the students this year."

Unsure of an appropriate response, and a bit thrown off by suddenly becoming the peer of someone who he was certain was very much his superior, Harry simply shook her hand and managed a small, "Thank you."

He took his seat, and Ron eventually came to sit beside him. Hermione and McGonagall continue to talk for quite a few moments longer than anyone else and Ron whispered to Harry, "She's probably detailing her entire lesson plan for her."

Harry grinned, and looked at the pleased but flushed look on Hermione's face, figuring that Ron was most likely correct.

Finally, Hermione took a seat beside Ron, McGonagall returned to the Headmaster's seat in the center, and the students began to enter.

Harry could not shake how odd it was to not be one of the students. To not file in through the door, and make a beeline for the Gryffindor table. Instead of sitting down there gazing up at the Professors in awe, he was a professor. Students were glancing up at him as they walked in. The entire effect was almost too surreal to process. He noticed Ginny entering the hall, and he felt himself grow warmer at her sight. At least some things were still the same. In fact, he found himself so caught up in watching Ginny as she joined the Gryffindor table, caught his eye, and grinned, that he found the rest of the hall fading away. He was vaguely aware of the sorting, managing to clap and grin when 1st years were sorted to Gryffindor, but his mind was miles away (or more precisely a few feet away, sitting at the Gryffindor table). The feast seemed to fly by, and it took on a whole new atmosphere this time. A tipsy McGonagall (and a much more than tipsy Hagrid) were humorous characters from your house table, up close it was just a bit… uncomfortable. However as the night wore on, Harry found himself more and more comfortable sitting with the professors, just happy to be back at Hogwarts, back where he truly belonged. Besides, he had fought beside these people, lay dead in front of these people, he could surely have a fire-whiskey and laugh with them after all they'd experienced together. Finally it was time for the feast to close, McGonagall dismissed the students and Harry watched Ginny lead the first years back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Well," McGonagall began, seemingly speaking to no one, "I suppose you lot know where you're headed. At least, Harry I suspect you recall the Defense against the Dark Arts room and connecting office."

Harry, too nervous to admit weakness just nodded, "Uh, yeah, second floor right?"

Continuing to speak, seeming less refined than usual, McGonagall turned to Hermione, "Ah Miss Granger, I mean, Professor Granger, you recall the location of my former office yes?"

Hermione, taking this (as she did most things) as a test, responded quickly, "Oh yes, first floor, overlooking the training grounds."

McGonagall took a not so steady footed step toward Ron and continued to talk, "Mister Weasley I suspect you will need to follow me, you will reside in an unused office, despite her injuries Madam Hooch will remain in her current office."

With a confused look back at Harry and Hermione, Ron let McGonagall lead him off. As soon as there were gone, Hagrid thudded over, wrapping Harry and Hermione into a stifling hug. He seemed to be expressing his joy at their return, although all the drinks had made him slur worse than usual, and most of what he said was completely unintelligible.

Hoping he hadn't cracked a rib, Harry extricated himself from Hagrid's embrace and smiled at him widely, patting him on the shoulder, "It's good to see you too Hagrid, why don't you head home and we'll come visit you during the week, alright?"

It seemed to do the trick as Hagrid slurred something and stumbled off toward his home. Hermione, still struggling to breath shot Harry a grateful look, "Thanks."

Harry grinned, "Don't mention it Professor."

Hermione returned the smile, "It is all quite surreal isn't it? I mean we are teaching at Hogwarts… not to sound like Ron, but that is absolutely mental."

They continued to talk as they made their way toward their new offices, both a much shorter walk than the previous seven stories to Gryffindor Tower. Eventually Hermione branched off toward another area of the first floor, headed toward McGonagall's old office, and Harry continued the familiar climb to the second floor room that had housed every Defense of the Dark Arts professor Harry had ever known. He entered the classroom first, surprised by how empty it seemed without a professors personal touch. For the first time Harry realized that he would have to find a way to decorate his class room, to give it a personality. He chuckled lightly at the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart's version of decoration, hundreds of self portraits covering the walls of his office. Harry shook his head as he moved into the living quarters of the office. His belonging had been delivered already, and he changed sleepily into pajamas. He was moments away from slipping into bed and away from the world when he heard the sound of footsteps near his office. Sighing and pulling himself off the bed Harry began to realize why the Professors had always hated it when he snuck out of his dorm… it meant that they had to get up as well. He trod up to the classroom door and peered out into the hallway, which was deceivingly empty. He considered briefly the idea of retrieving the Marauders' Map from his trunk, but shook the thought away. Suddenly, where there had previously just been an empty hallway, a grinning Ginny Weasley appeared before him, holding his invisibility cloak.

"Surprise!" She whispered, smiling ear to ear.

Harry glanced down the corridor suspiciously and then pulled her inside the classroom, "Ginny what are you doing? And how did you get my cloak?"

Ginny giggled, "I'm visiting you, and I borrowed it from your trunk this morning before we left, I think I'll get more use out of it than you will any way."

Harry just sighed, "Ginny you're going to get in trouble, or get me in trouble."

She furrowed her brow, "Oh I see, Potter became a professor and now he's stuffy and boring and likes rules. Want me to go fetch Hermione? You guys can stay up until the wee hours of the morning planning your lessons."

Harry smirked and she smiled wryly in return, he groaned, "You really don't play fair Ginny."

She laughed and walked into his living quarters, taking that as an invitation to stay, "Nice place, kind of barren though, you could use a bit of décor."

Harry plopped himself onto the bed, realizing quite easily that he was fighting a losing battle, "Yeah I was just thinking about that," he was interrupted by a yawn, but powered through, "I thought I might tackle that tomorrow."

Ginny crawled into bed next to him, worming her way into his arms, "Whatever you say Professor."


	4. Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts

Harry paced back in forth at the front of the class for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. In just a bit he'd be teaching his first ever Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. He had 1st years today, double with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first, he would see Hufflepuff and Slytherin later in the day. He was a bit cheered, hopefully 1st years wouldn't expect too much. He laughed inwardly, when had anyone ever expected anything less than too much from him, from the great Harry Potter. He ran his hands anxiously through his hair, then immediately attempted to smooth it back down, fighting a losing battle. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he glanced at the time and then back at the door, he suddenly wondered if Hermione was right, maybe he should have assigned a book, something to take the attention off of him for at least a bit of class. The first few students began filtering in, taking their seats, looking up at him in awe. He stopped pacing and stood at the center of the room, hoping he portrayed some sort of commanding presence. As the last student finally took their seat, Harry sucked in a deep breath and began.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. As 1st years you will be learning mostly basics in this class, definitions, basic defensive spells, laying the groundwork for the rest of your Defense education."

There was silence, Harry cleared his throat, "So er, right, class rules, don't attack anyone without permission, this is not a class for you to curse your enemies, this is a class for you to learn to defend against them. Also, ask questions, Defense against the Dark Arts is innately different from other courses, it's a reactive class. Your defense depends on the Dark Arts being used against you. So ask questions, make inquiries, and make the most of this class."

More silence, Harry coughed again, "Okay lets jump right in, who can name me a defensive spell?"

A few tentative hands went up, Harry smiled ruefully, no Hermione's in this class, jumping on the edge of their seat to answer, he picked on a small girl in the third row, dark almost black hair, and shy brown eyes, "Yes, yes, you? name?"

She stuttered a bit, and blushed, "A- Amelia, Amelia Turner."

Harry smiled encouragingly, "Alright Mrs. Turner, give us a defensive spell."

She pushed her hair behind her ear shyly, looking down for a moment before speaking, "Uhm, protego?"  
Harry grinned, "Correct, Mrs. Turner," he noted the Ravenclaw colors and nodded, "That will be 5 points to Ravenclaw."

"Protego is your basic shield spell. It can deflect, if cast correctly, even the most deadly of curses."

The class just stared, Harry stifled a sigh, "Alright then don't just sit there, up all of you, lets try it."

The class stood up and Harry flicked his wand, sending the desks flying back towards the back wall, leaving them ample room to practice.

"Who's first?"

No one moved, and Harry felt himself smile a bit, "No need to be shy now," he grabbed a small blonde boy from the front, "C'mon up here Mister…?"

The boy swallowed nervously, "Parker, Jeffrey Parker."

"Alright Mr. Parker lets see what you've got." Harry flicked his wand in demonstration, "Protego!"

A strong barrier formed between he and the rest of the class, Harry tossed books at it, showing the class it's deflective properties. Eventually he lowered his wand, the whole class open mouthed and for once actually looking excited. Harry nodded at Jeffrey Parker, "You give it a try now Mr. Parker."

The boy held his want out, almost shaking, "P-protego."

His wand gave a slight quiver to no avail, Harry nodded encouragingly, "C'mon now Parker, put some feeling into it."

Jeffrey took a deep breath, anchored himself to the spot, flicked his wand with a firm, "Protego."  
This time a thin but definite shield cropped up, Jeffrey jumped up, a huge grin across his face, but as soon as he broke concentration the shield vanished, slightly dampening his spirits.

Harry nodded, "Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor Mr. Parker," he turned to face the rest of the class, "Alright then, spread out, lets all have a go at it."

For the rest of class Harry worked his way across the room, correcting the them on proper wand angles, conviction, pronunciation, and clarity. By the time class ended most of them had succeeded in creating at least a thin barrier.

"Great class," Harry called as they began to pack up, "Homework is to practice, when I see you all again I expect to see improvement. Also 10 points to the student who can tell me the difference between defensive and deflective spells."

As soon as they had all vacated the room, Harry slumped into his desk chair, wiping his brow. He had never expected teaching to be so nerve-wracking. There was a knock on his door and he motioned for them to enter, it was Ron, looking about as exhausted as Harry felt.

"How'd the first lesson go?" He asked, plopping down on the corner of Harry's desk."

Harry smiled, "Could've been worse, we did Protego so, there was little chance of anyone being fatally injured."

Ron chuckled, "Lucky you, I had three kids fall off their brooms. What is it, I ask, that is so hard to understand about the distance 3 feet. Hover 3 feet above the ground. Not rocket up to 10 feet, realize you're terrified of heights and faint. Mental little buggers."

Harry felt himself smiling, remembering his first flying lesson, "Any talent?"

Ron shrugged, "Too soon to tell really, but there are no little Harry's if that's what you're wondering."

Hermione entered then, looking positively smug, "Figured I'd find the two of you here, how were your first lessons?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fantastic, I taught them all Avada Kedavra and we used it to weed out the weakest classmates."

Ron laughed boisterously, but Hermione just frowned, "That's not very funny Harry."

Harry shrugged, "Let me guess you assigned them a 4 foot essay due next class on the history of the art of transfiguration."

Hermione shook her head, "Really, the way you two treat academia, I can't believe they wanted you to teach."

She glanced up at the large clock on the wall and nodded, "Alright well, I'll leave you two here to continue destroying Hogwarts excellent academic reputation, I have to go prepare for my next class."


	5. Feeling at Home

Harry was making his way down the hall, when he was flagged down by a relatively familiar face, "Professor! Professor Potter do you have a moment."

Harry, who even after a few weeks teaching still had trouble remembering to respond to "professor", turned around, "Yes Miss Walker, how can I help you?"

Evelyn Walker, a 5th year, was running to catch up to him, and stopped out of breath just short of actually running into him, "Sorry Professor, but I had a question about the test on Thursday."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, Evelyn Walker could give Hermione Granger a run for her money, if Evelyn had even an ounce of Hermione's talent. The poor girl was never seen without her nose in a book, she might have even spent more time studying in the library than Hermione ever had, but she was still barely passable when it came to practical exams, and even on written exams the stress of test taking seemed to cause all her studying to flee her mind. This being her OWL year Harry often pitied her, and never hesitated to explain concepts to her more than once, hoping it would help her somehow.

Harry looked at her expectantly and she started, "Oh, oh of course, er, my question. What exactly is it covering. I mean, I know we've been studying undead creatures for the past two weeks, and you said that's what the test covered but I'm a little confused because I've been studying the expelliarmus spell for weeks now because I was certain it would be on the exam."

Harry sighed, trying not to lose patience, "The written exam will cover Inferi and Zombies, their differences, likeness, and uses in the Dark Arts. You should find everything you need on that subject in your course notes. As for expelliarmus it will be tested in the practical portion of the exam, as I stated in class, your OWL will be both written and practical and so will every test you receive from me this year. If you are looking to widen your knowledge I suspect the library has some excellent sources on Undead Creatures, and as for expelliarmus you are aware of the extra practice sessions I make available one the weekends for all students struggling with practical applications."

Evelyn nodded forcefully, "Thank you professor, thank you so much!"

Harry just shook his head as she hurried off, it was truly odd to be an authority figure in these halls, Evelyn Walker was only 3 years younger than he was and yet she treated him the same as she would McGonagall or Flitwick.

Ginny found him then, an impish grin playing on her lips, "Oh hello Professor," she sidled closer to him, making him blush, "I had a question about Werewolves, could we meet in your office later to review the subject?"

Harry sighed, he knew, and Ginny knew, that not only had they not covered Werewolves yet, but even if they had she wouldn't have needed any help on the subject, what with Lupin and Bill. Harry cleared his throat, "Well Miss Weasley, the education of my students is my principle concern, if you truly feel you need the help, I would be more than happy to plan a private review session."

Ginny winked and then grinned before running off, "Gee thanks Professor!"

He caught McGonagall shooting him a slightly disapproving look and he hurried down the corridor, professor or not, he didn't want to be on McGonagall's bad side. He slipped back into his office, he had one class of 3rd years left for the day and was just hoping the class would be quick and painless. They were starting Bogarts and he was starting to tire of students fainting from fear.

* * *

Later That Night

Ginny was perched in his desk chair, scribbling away while Harry reclined on a couch across the room. After crossing out and rewriting what appeared to be the same sentence at least 4 times Ginny tossed the quill down and sighed, "You would think, what with her snogging my brother all the time, Hermione might let up on the homework."

Harry just laughed, "Hermione thinks homework is fantastic, when you get less of it you know she's had a bad day."

Ginny just shook her head, "This essay will be the absolute death of me, and for the practical I have to transfigure a cat into a cupboard. I don't know why I thought I could manage a NEWT in transfiguration. I mean, Defense against the Dark Arts is a no brainer, no offense sweetie but after Voldemort your lessons are a piece of cake. But Charms and Potions aren't even this bad!"

Harry stood up and read over her shoulder, "Becoming an Animagmus and Why Registration is Necessary." He shook his head, "Typical Hermione really, write about the abuses an unregistered Animagmus could use, she is particularly passionate about that."

He smirked remembering Rita Skeeta. Ginny sighed and continued to scratch away diligently at her paper. Harry returned to his reclined position on the couch. He was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed teaching, it was a little dull, but more rewarding than he'd expected. He looked again at the stack of books by the couch, he Ron and Hermione had been doing independent study every weekend so that they could sit for their NEWTS at the end of the year. His only real concern was the practical for potions, without an actual potions class it was harder than ever to practice. Only once so far had they managed to borrow the potions room for a day and practice, and that had been two weeks ago. He picked up a book at random from the pile, having Ginny taking all the courses he needed to become an Auror was useful, her notes had become more than necessary in his studying schedule. He looked away from the text and smiled at Ginny, her red hair fell like a curtain, shielding her face from him, but he could imagine the stubborn crease in her brow as she concentrated on her essay. He shook his head and looked back at the text book, he really was in love.


	6. Christmastime at Hogwarts

**CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY**

Hogwarts was emptier than Harry had seen it in months, the last of the students who were leaving had been gone for a bit more than an hour, and the emptiness of the corridors was starting to affect him. He quickened his pace towards Ron's office, disliking the sounds his feet made as they echoed throughout the empty hall.

Ron opened the door with a smile, "Hey Harry! Isn't this great? No students for weeks! Though knowing Hermione she'll use this as an extended review session for our NEWTS or something else equally mental."

Harry laughed, "Actually I needed to ask your opinion on something, well not just something, Ginny's Christmas present."

Ron turned a bit pink, "Oi I don't know what would get you snogged any better than you do, and if I did I doubt I'd tell you."

Harry shook his head smiling, "Come off it Ron, I just want your opinion on whether or not its.. too much."

Ron sat down, "Alright just don't bloody propose to her."

Harry flushed, Ron was being ridiculous, he wasn't proposing… yet, "It's not that, it's well. I have a lot of gold Ron, and I don't need it, but I don't want to seem like I'm showing off. What I'd really like to do is get her a broom, and a right good one."

Ron exhaled, "Blimey Harry don't scare me like that, yeah, buy her a broom, buy her twelve brooms for all I care."

Harry chuckled, "One day you'll have to get over my dating your sister."

Shrugging Ron helped himself to a chocolate frog, "No' rea'y"

With Ron's (sort of) blessing, Harry set off for Diagon Alley the next day. He was a bit embarrassed with himself for leaving Ginny's present until so late, but he'd really struggled with her gift. He didn't want her to think he was trying to buy her affections. He just knew she loved quidditch and had never had a broom of her own. After paying for Ginny's gift, he stopped in to pick up a new book for Hermione, and practically half the candy in the store for Ron; at least some people in his life were easy to buy for.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all gathered in Hermione's office to exchange gifts. All four of them were already wearing their hand sewn jumpers from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had been pestering Harry all morning.

"So what'd you get me love? Is it a unicorn? Or a hippogriff?"

Harry humored her, "Oh yes dear, I did here you correctly when you said you wanted to open a magical petting zoo, yes?"

Ron faux gagged, "Come off it you two."

Hermione smacked his shoulder, "Lay off them Ron, you could do with being a bit sweeter now and again."

The tips of his ears turned pink while Ginny and Harry stifled their giggles.

"Alright," Hermione continued, pulling wrapped packages from behind her chair, "Here you are, all of you, come on."

Harry ripped the packaging from his gift, surprised to see glasses identical to his own carefully placed inside the wrapping. He held them up to Hermione, "Gee thanks, how'd you know I'd like them?"

She shook her head ruefully, "Their not just glasses Harry, their self repairing. Watch." She took the glasses from his hand and forcefully snapped them in half, within a moment the glasses had mended, good as new. She handed them back, "Because 'oculus reparo' was too difficult for someone to memorize."

He grinned as slid them on his face, "Thanks Hermione, they're fantastic."

He glanced over at Ron who was already halfway into his gift, brownies, which appeared to be homemade, "Fanks 'Ermione" he managed.

Ginny held a pair of earrings, grinning, "Their gorgeous Hermione!" she shot a glance at Harry, "My turn!" she began handing out packages, "One for each of you, you better love them!"

Harry watched as Hermione opened what appeared to be some sort of hair product that both girls seemed very excited about, but neither Harry nor Ron really understood. Ron opened an assortment of tricks from the Weasley's joke shop, and then Harry looked at his own gift. He pulled of the paper to reveal a glossy new book, "Oh Ginny, you gave me Hermione's gift on accident," he joked, earning himself an eye roll and a very dirty look from both girls, but he looked again and read the title, "So you want to be an Auror?" He grinned at Ginny, "Thanks love, it's brilliant."

Ron grunted again, "That's enough of that, here are your gifts guys."

He unceremoniously tossed an unwrapped large bag of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans at both Ginny and Harry. They shared a glance and both managed meager, "Thanks."

Harry glanced at Hermione who was holding a small badly wrapped package, she unwrapped it slowly, and Ron seemed to grow more uncomfortable with every passing second. Eventually she unwrapped a golden necklace with an intricately designed heart shaped locket which opened to reveal a small photograph of her and Ron. Tears sprung in her eyes and she threw her arms around Ron's neck, "Oh Ronald it's perfect!"

Ginny met Harry's eye and mouthed, "Ronald?" with a smirk.

Hermione eventually pulled away from Ron, blushing furiously, "Right, uh, well then, Harry, your turn."

Harry pulled the box that held Ron's assortment of candies and handed it to him, tossed Hermione the heavy package that held simply the largest book he could find, and then he looked at Ginny, "What, were you expecting a gift?"

She smirked, "Come off it Harry."

I grinned and pulled the oddly shaped package from where I'd hidden it behind my chair. When she saw the broom shaped packaging I though her eyes might pop, "No way Harry, you did not!"

She pulled the wrapping of and screamed when she read "firebolt" on the handle. She threw herself into his arms, bouncing excitedly, "Oh you are fantastic love! This is the best gift I've ever been given!"

She gave me a kiss that made even me blush and then pulled back, I grinned, "So you like it?"

"I love it," she corrected me forcefully, "You have to take me out on it later!"


End file.
